Digimon: Distorted Souls
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Follow the journey of Reth, who is whisked away to the Digital World for an unforgettable adventure. Not only to save it, but to save himself and the people of his past. Digimon like you've never seen it before... Plz Read and Review
1. Prologue: A Broken Reflection

Digimon: Distorted Souls  
  
Prologue: A Broken Reflection  
  
I was so mad at the world, and I guess mad at myself. It seemed liked good things, exciting things, happened to other people and never happened to me. My life was one disastrous event after another. Sometimes life went really well for me, but something was always just around the corner. Everything that had affected me in the past caught up to me in the present. I'm not a bad person. I'm a great guy, and always do what anybody ever asks. I try to be what everybody else wants me to be, but it doesn't matter though because being this way never helps me. I have changed a lot from the person I used to be. At least that's what I always hear. If that one event in my life had never occurred...  
  
"Reth! Come downstairs. I know you're home."  
  
My mom was calling me, but I didn't want to see her. She'd make me feel worse about myself. I was already down because I had gotten into a fight, and it didn't help that I had lost it. But it was evitable; I couldn't win because I wasn't a fighter anymore. I was a peacemaker, a pacifist. No matter what I wouldn't fight back, and I'm guessing I didn't really want too. Right now though, I was worried about my mom. If she saw my cuts and bruises, she'd get mad because it would remind her of him. I couldn't understand why she didn't realize I wasn't my brother...  
  
"If you don't come down, I'm coming up." She added.  
  
I got up and locked the door. I would not deal with this tonight. Tomorrow would be the day of the disappearances, the 4th year anniversary, and taking in so much at one time hurt too much. My brother was gone, my friends were gone, and with them I was gone. I just wanted to go to sleep. I laid on top of my bed with my eyes closed, hoping my life was a dream. I heard my mom at the door begging me to open it, but I ignored her. I ignored everything, began to block everything from my mind and heart, until finally... there was darkness.  
  
"You're our only hope now..." 


	2. The Leap of Faith

Digimon: Distorted Souls  
  
Chapter One: The Leap of Faith  
  
I woke up earlier than usual. The clock on my nightstand read 6:45. I chose to get up and get ready for school. The kids at my school were going to give me a hard time, but all I could do was face the music. Climbing out of bed, I made it to my door and unlocked it. I quietly walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stared at the mirror above the sink and saw myself. You would think I was a little older, but I was in fact 15 years old. I was ye tall about 5' 6" and thin, with a weight of 135lbs. My hazel eyes seemed to see right through me, and I started to feel empty inside. I noticed my face had a nice shape as my bangs swayed in front of it. I messed up my scruffy-looking black hair, and tried to make it look halfway decent. Of course, it didn't work out to well. Examining myself closer, I was mindful of my darker complexion and having a medium build. My parents had definitely granted me attractive features, but looks weren't everything to me. I glanced around the bathroom for a few seconds before deciding to take a shower. After hopping out, I went into my room and got dressed.  
  
Before leaving my room, I looked over to the clock one last time. It read 7:18. Since today was that day, I thought I'd visit his room. I trudged down the hall and passed my parents room. My mom had already left for work, and my dad was somewhere in the states. He had a business trip to attend, and I couldn't believe he wouldn't be here today, this day of all days. I arrived at the door, and opened it. I viewed the scene. It was exactly the way he left it, He had only been 12 years old and his room reflected this. This room belonged to my brother, Haruko Kotataro.  
  
There were action figures everywhere, and I couldn't help noticing his stack of comics. The holes were he would punch the walls were still there. He only did this when he lost a fight or got mad because I got my way. I had to chuckle at remembering that. We used to jump on his bed, and I remembered the time he tried to jump out the window ending up with a broken arm. I was amazed when I found out he broke it because he had started laughing when he hit the ground. It was all fun and games to him; I was the more serious one.  
  
About to head downstairs, something caught my eye. I walked over to his dresser and there they lay. They were the only things you could count on him wearing everyday. Our dad had given them to him on his 12th birthday. They were his means of "coolness" he always said, his goggles. They were dark green outlined in black with dark blue tinted lenses. Never leaving the house without them, we were forever getting into trouble because of his stupid goggles. I remember the time he lead us to a cave far from our grandmother's house. We got chased by wolves in the forest, almost drowned in the river, and fell down a deep hole in the cave. But even after all this happened, it turned out to be a lot of fun. The hole lead back towards the house, and we found a wolf cub. After we played with it for a while and named it Paws, we returned home. I don't think I'd ever do anything like that nowadays. I must have been crazy back then...  
  
I left the room and shut the door behind me. I thought I heard something come from inside the room, but that was impossible. I decided I was hearing things and went downstairs.  
  
"These might be useful..."  
  
School started at 8:00, and I was going to walk. No bus for me today, besides I wanted to see some things first. Since it was getting late, I grabbed a bite to eat and left my house down the road.  
  
Walking down the street, I recognized two of the houses I always passed. I started to wish I had ridden the bus today, but I wanted to see these two places. At least for today...  
  
The first house was one I had visited many a time. It belonged to my very first friend. We met in 1st grade. A guy Haruko had once got in a fight with decided to come after me. Hitting me from behind with a surprise attack, I was knocked to the ground. Suddenly I realized I was surrounded. It was four 2nd graders against me, and I didn't like those odds. When I saw a rock peg the guy in the back of the head, I immediately jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. The person who helped me appeared from behind the bushes. Still hurling the rocks, I took out two others and my brother showed up. He finished off the last one, and we all ran off. I thanked him for his assistance, and he said it was no problem. From that point on, He became one of my best friends. He was like my other brother, and the three of us hung out all the time. His name was Zeek Moritoma, and the last time I saw him was 4 years ago. I walked on...  
  
The second house was colorful and eccentric, which would best describe my friend Kiyo. She would become the next person inducted into our little group. Her parents transferred Kiyo to our school when I was in the 4th grade. I was the first to see her walk into the school. Haruko, Zeek, and I had got in trouble for playing soccer to roughly with the other kids. The three of us were sentenced to cleaning the stairways, and sweeping the halls until recess was finished. Being on the main stairway with the longest rails, I just had fun sliding down them. She looked really excited when she entered the school, and I waved to her before falling of the rail onto my butt. We got a laugh out of it, and then she ran off after her parents. Before I knew it, Haruko and Zeek were right behind me. They hadn't seen her yet, but had noticed my incident. All they did was laugh, so I got up and kicked them both. Because of my deeds, I was chased to my classroom. Zeek followed behind me and attacked me for Haruko and himself. The bell rang and our punishment was over. Kiyo entered the room and our teacher introduced her as Kiyo Rimata. She was seated in front of me, and I proceeded to introduce myself. Kiyo was glad to meet me and Zeek too. In fact, she knew Zeek from taking gymnastics with Zeek's older cousin Abby. Abby was in Haruko's class, and was the same age as him. Kiyo had seen a couple pictures of Zeek at Abby's house when she had to wait inside with her for rides. The three of us hit it off, and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. After meeting Haruko, she was a part of our little gang. 4 years ago, she also disappeared.  
  
Our friendship would stay strong despite the ups and downs, until this day four years ago. The day they would vanish into thin air along with 3 other kids, Abby Nourushi, Shaen Macintosh, and Jake Bediano. I would never forget that day...  
  
I looked up and realized I had reached my high school, Osaka High. It consisted of three large buildings: The Main Building, The Cafeteria Building, and The Auditorium Building. Life draining prison were the only words that I could use to describe high school, and thinking of going in there again made my eye twitch. Since I had the weight of Haruko's life thrust upon my shoulders, I was going to have to stay strong for my parents. There was no time for me right now, and I could wait a little longer. I headed up the cracked concrete steps, and walked into my school.  
  
"This will be the location..."  
  
The kids I passed in the halls looked as miserable as I felt, but that didn't stop them from laughing at me. Nor did it stop them from calling me a weakling, a baby, and other things. I couldn't help but sigh. What had happened to me? People aren't supposed to feel this way. I wasn't to suppose to feel this way!  
  
The sounds of school rang through my ears as kids talked and lockers opened. I made it to my own locker in one piece, and was happy about that. After getting the books I needed for the morning, I headed towards my first period class. It was Spanish and one of my easier classes so it was a breeze. I didn't have to do anything, and no homework was assigned.  
  
Leaving first period and traveling to second, led me to the Cafeteria building. On the way, I caught a glimpse of the guy that beat me up. I decided right then and there that I was going to get him, just because today was this day. I stopped, turned around, and watched him walking away from me. "Ketezen," hearing my voice he halted,"I want a rematch." He snickered, "You sure you wanna pick a fight with me? I know you remember what happened yesterday." "You meet me by the school fountain at fourth period, and I'll give you the fight of your life." I shouted back. A couple people around us laughed at what I said, but I stood firm. I could beat him; I just had to have the courage to do it. For one day I would cast aside my ideals and fight back! "Well then, you won't stand a chance." he replied turning around, "I haven't seen you put up a good fight with anyone since you were 11." I glared at him, "Today's different..." He stared back at me." If you believe you'll win don't come, but if you're going to pass up beating on me..." "I'll come, don't worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It'll be a blast." He punched his left palm with his right first, and the slight smirk on his face made we want to fight him now."One last time then..." I whispered. I'll show you what I can do! The bell rang once again, and we all dashed off to our classes.  
  
During second period, the only thing I could think of was the fight. I was starting to wonder if this was a good idea, Ketezen was a tough combatant and I could seriously get hurt. He was about my height, but he weighed more. The color of his dark brown, reddish hair was disturbing, and his wicked gray eyes were off the charts. The only that haven't mention is his strength, and he is definitely strong. No time to panic or get worried now, I had set this up myself. Third bell of the day went off, I wasn't really looking forward to the fourth.  
  
In third period, the Auditorium building was where I came to be and our teacher really had us working hard. I thought my hand was going to fall off from writing so much. We had to finish four in-class assignments, and they weren't easy. Luckily, I had won an Assignment pass for getting one of the better grades on last week's test. Four other people had one and we whipped them out fast, they got us out of doing two of the assignments. After finishing up the other two, I had time to spare so I slouched in my seat and stared toward my teacher's desk. That's when strange things started to happen.  
  
"Now, It's time..."  
  
I decided to look out the open window because it was a change of scenery from the desk. It was looking pretty good outside. The sun was out, a breeze was blowing and it was a nice day. Then I noticed some black clouds that started covering the whole sky, but no rain came. Everybody kept working like nothing was happening; didn't they see what I saw? Sparks were hitting the ground repeatedly, and I realized this wasn't normal weather. A fierce wind blew through the window, and the sparks followed. I heard the noise of bells ringing, and watches beeping. I jumped out of my seat and closed the window. Everyone else stared at me. "There's a storm coming." I said.  
  
"Mr. Kotataro, What are you talking about? It's a beautiful day out, open that window." My teacher replied. "But don't you see the sky, and the sparks, they're all over the place. The sparks are bouncing around the room as we speak!" I exclaimed following the sparks with my eyes." "And don't tell me you can't here the bells, and the beeping too!" I turned my gaze on her. "Mr. Kotataro, open the window and be seated before I give you a detention." She commanded, "Crazy kids..." she mumbled under her breath. The whole class laughed at me, and I thought I had finally lost it. I sat at my desk and closed my eyes and ears. After opening them, everything was as the teacher said, nice and peaceful. I was just imagining things...  
  
The Fourth bell rang, and losing my mind wasn't a confidence booster. Losing was starting to etch its way into my mind. I watched Ketezen and his gang arrive, and I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked towards them, and I almost started hyperventilating. I heard my brother's voice in my head, "You can do this!"  
  
We were in the middle of all three buildings, and fourth period started lunch. There would be no help, and no running away. We stood in front of each other. This was it.  
  
"You showed up, Are you ready?" Ketezen asked me. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied.  
  
He came at me with his right fist, and I decided to follow my instincts. I jumped to my left, and kicked him in the stomach then the side. He didn't like that very much and jumped me. I was caught off guard, and we both fell to the ground. He punched me three times in the chest before I was able to throw him off me. I stared at him at for moment, and I didn't realize the clouds were going black again. "Come on Ketezen, Show me what you got!" He charged at me, and I ducked down tripping him over. He hopped from the ground in a hurry just as I was getting up. I dodged a kick just in time, and tackled him. I was going to try and punch him in the chest, but he kicked me back with both his legs. I fell back again and this time into the fountain. I was soaked and angry. It was my turn to charge. The sparks catching the ground, outlining the windowpanes, and sketching the fountain didn't grab my attention. He thought he was ready for me, but I rolled to his right, hopped up, and double kicked him. He got knocked back, but not to the ground. He jumped to me, and I felt his fist in my gut. I shoved him back and my fists made contact with his face. I moved back to get a good look at the damage. He stared at me, and I glared back at him. "Looks like that beating I gave you yesterday did you some good." He wiped some blood from his nose. "No, I was motivated to beat you and I'm going too!" "Wha?" he breathed. All the years of pain and anger flooded through me, and I ran at him. He was so surprised he just stepped back before I plowed him over. I punched him repeatedly until his gang dragged me off him.  
  
He tried to get up, but I guess his face hurt. I stared at him, "It's done. You'll never touch me again. I've proven what I can do..." As I turned to walk off, "Wait!" I stood face to face with 5 of this buddies. "It's not over yet. You've got us to deal with!"  
  
Panic set in, I couldn't beat all them. It was time to resort to the cowardly ways I was so used too. I bolted out of there like I was on fire.  
  
I ran into the Main building, and there they were hot on my trail. I could go to the roof it was safe up there. I had to run up the stairs, run! Down the first hallway, I started hearing the bell rings and watch beeps. As I was nearing the second hallway, a ball of sparks bust onto the scene. I dropped onto the floor, and skid back. The ball of sparks started to take shape, and I looked up to see what it was becoming. It was still hovering above so I got up to run, but I was stuck. They were running up the steps, and this thing was in my way. I was trapped!!!  
  
A small white body appeared with a peached belly, and wings came into view. They were small dragon-like wings on this creature's back, and they were white with brown edging. It had clawed feet, and its hands were clawed too. They were a dark gray and looked sharp. I would have classified this thing as dangerous. Its head came last with two horns on its head and one at the end of its mouth. There were two ears, I'm guessing, sticking out behind its back horns and a little nose in front of the third horn. Its mouth was full of razor-like teeth with a blade's edge. Its black eyes had a fierce look about them, and there were red and brown designs all over his body. There was even one down his left eye. This thing was definitely dangerous indeed. The whole creature was in sight, and I wasn't about to get eaten. I shot past him, and the thing flew right after me. I even heard the guys that were still chasing me. This day had gotten bad in hurry, I was gonna get eaten and beaten to a pulp. But all I had to do was get to the roof, not many people knew how to get up there, then I would be safe.  
  
I went up two sets of stairs and through three doors. I locked the last door, and I walked into the fresh air. What a day? I thought. I was soaked, going crazy, appeared to be seeing things, and was chased by Ketezen's buddies. Life was hard and I wanted to die!  
  
I sat on the roof's edge, laid back, and stared up into the sky. I'll stay up here till things settle down. I closed my eyes...  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
My eyes were open in a flash, and it looked like all my hallucinations were back. The sky was as black as night, and sparks were shooting from every direction. The sounds were more frequent and intense. I rose up and came face to face with the creature. I jumped back and up, and was about to take off until I heard the creature speak.  
  
"Don't run I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
I was terrified, but something wouldn't allow me leave. I thought it was the creature.  
  
"My name is Drekenmon, and you must come with me."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? This is just a dream; I'm asleep or hallucinating, one of them I'm sure." I started talking to this 'Drekenmon, and half to myself.  
  
"You are not dreaming, and you are not hallucinating. I'd like to explain the situation, but there is no time. You must come with me now!" He exclaimed.  
  
My eyes transfixed on him he seemed to be fading away.  
  
"I can't come with you, you're some kind of monster. How do I know you won't ravage my bones or something?" I asked.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while now, and I know a lot about you. You're a paranoid coward, and a pessimist, but I knew you before you changed. I knew your brother, your friends, your life, and right now they all need help. Now whether you believe me or not is your decision."  
  
I was stunned by this sudden surge of information. I couldn't speak a word. All the sparks around us started to form a rather large ring right beside the Main building. Drekenmon was fading even more.  
  
"Time is up, you must decide. Follow me and don't be afraid. "  
  
He could be lying, I didn't know. My brother was gone and my friends were gone. What else did I have left, but my life. My dad always said, "When life grants you a second chance, you have to take it." Drekenmon was giving me the chance to change my life. I had committed one courageous act today another wouldn't hurt. Then I noticed Haruko's goggles around his neck, and I realized he might just be telling the truth.  
  
"Drekenmon, I'll come with you." I announced.  
  
"Good, you've made the right decision. Jump into the ring!"  
  
"But I'm afraid of heights..."  
  
"I'll be right behind you."  
  
I nodded in response, "Okay, here goes nothing..."  
  
I leaped through the air, and I was falling. "Digital Gate, Digitize!" Drekenmon shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" I yelled in terror.  
  
We fell through the ring, and that was how it all started.  
  
"You might have made the right choice Reth, but this is only the beginning..." 


	3. Valley of the Phoenixmon

Digimon: Distorted Souls Chapter Two: Valley of the Phoenixmon  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just done. I jumped off my school building into a tunnel that was full of blinding light. After Drekenmon had shouted, "Digital Gate, Digitize!" all I could do was shield my eyes from the light's intensity. So I closed them, as I free fell with Drekenmon right behind me.  
  
"Reth," Drekenmon called out my name," I have to tell you something before you land."  
  
I opened my eyes to see him speak, and then I realized my clothes were gone. Circular balls of light began to appear around me, and with them new clothes. They were different from what I could see. I didn't really have a chance to examine them because it was still bright, but I was able to just make out Drekenmon.  
  
"What is it Drekenmon?" I asked. I started to think, what did he mean by before I land, Where was he going?  
  
"I won't be with you." He said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
I was very confused about the whole situation. First this creature said I had to come with him, now he was going to abandon me. I didn't even know where I was going. I was an idiot for trusting a monster. How stupid could I possibly be? I'm about to be stuck in some strange place all alone, but I guess that is where my fate lies. I always said I didn't care if I had to be alone, but now that I think about it and I'm about to experience it... It doesn't look to good to me. I hadn't thought this through at all. There were many factors that I had failed to acknowledge at the time of my decision. Why had this creature come to me in the first place? How did he have Haruko's goggles when I had just seen them that morning? Where could this creature be taking me? I bet you're wondering how all these questions could be going through my head at a time like this, but I say how could they not!?  
  
"Why won't you be with me!?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go now, but I've been destroyed."  
  
What did that mean? What was Drekenmon talking about, I wondered.  
  
"You've been destroyed? Drekenmon you're not making any sense. Could you make me understand? Please!"  
  
"Stop whining, everything's going to be fine. To finally be able to get to you, I had to have myself destroyed by the enemy. It will be up to you to find me when you finally reach my world, the Digital World."  
  
"The Digital World?"  
  
"So many questions you want answered, but as it still stands there is no time for them. I must go now, and you must find me. When you touch down rely on your instincts and remember the real you..."  
  
"But Drekenmon!?"  
  
"No buts just do it, because we both know... you can"  
  
With these last words, He was gone. All these circular balls of white, red, and brown light were what he became and then they to vanished. This just was not my day...  
  
I looked up to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Then it hit me, I was going to hit the ground. "Ahhhh!!!" I blew through the tunnel of light and started plummeting towards this Digital World. There was a nice view from the sky, but I was still shrieking at the top of my lungs. I felt like I was slowing down, and I was happy about that. I came around with a flip, and my shoes touched the grass.  
  
I observed my surroundings, and I noticed I was near a river. Wherever I was it was very serene. I couldn't think about that now though because I had to find Drekenmon. I didn't have a clue where to look, but he said follow my instincts. After I sat for a second, I decided to follow the river. It wasn't until I happened to glance at the river that I saw my reflection. Boy, did I get a surprise! I had a whole new set of threads on and new shoes too. On my head, covering up my black hair, was a dirt brown cap. The bangs in front of my forehead were now curved upward. I was wearing some dark blue jeans instead of my school uniform pants. They were cuffed at the ends and they covered the hiking boots that I was now wearing. They were dirt brown, tan, and black with a high top, but as comfortable as sneakers. In place of my school shirt was a short-sleeved red t-shirt, and over it was a white collared over shirt. I even had dirt brown gloves on my hands, and a chain hanging off my pants. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized I had on new clothes before, but I guess I had a lot on my mind.  
  
I started walking. I hadn't been walking long when I heard the sound. It wasn't loud at first, but the faint sound of wings could be heard growing louder. I moved towards the forest that was near me. I didn't want to 'run' into anything while I was out in the open. The forest was truly beautiful, very peaceful. There was a slight breeze blowing causing the leaves to rustle in the trees, and the flowers' scents were all around me. Sunlight came through the patches in the trees and I could see the clearest blue sky. It seemed to good to be true. The sound of wings had died down and disappeared. I figured it was safe again. So, I decided to head back towards the river, but hunger started to come over me. What could I eat? Nothing around me looked edible until my eyes caught a glimpse of something that looked like fruit. In some nearby trees, I found these 'somethings' that looked like crosses between strawberries and green apples. I walked to one tree and picked up a few ripe pieces that were on the ground. Weary of eating the gathered fruit, I made my way to the river to wash them off.  
  
I wondered if Drekenmon brought me to this place so I would be able to take care of myself before I reached him. If he really was out to get me, he could have killed me with the fall, why wait for the fruit to finish me off? But maybe that would have been too messy... I shook my head slowly, " Stop being so paranoid..." I breathed to myself.  
  
I finally reached the river and went to work. It wasn't long before the wind started to pick up. At first I didn't notice it, but when the sound of wings returned I knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
I heard a growl, and sadly, it wasn't my stomach. When I looked up, I couldn't believe that I thought Drekenmon had been threatening. This monster was terrifying! It had gray buckles on its hands and arms, on his thighs, and all over his body. I saw some glimmer of gold buckle on its hands and arms too. Metal covered up where his eyes should have been, and blue claws were extended from its hands and feet. Its blue tail was offset from its white-grayish body. The only thing odd about this creature was the fact that it was dawned with a pair of angel-like wings, and smaller versions of the wings were on the sides of its face. The way he moved and sounded scared me. When I saw that it was coming straight at me, I knew that I was done for...  
  
I did not know I could run that fast when I took off down that river. The thought never occurred to me to run into the forest. Getting away as fast as I could was the only thing on my mind, and I actually thought I was making headway. Then in a gruff-crackling voice the creature spoke to me, " Intruder, Stop Intruder! No one is welcome near this area." But I wouldn't stop, not now; Part of me wanted to find Drekenmon. I wanted to know what he knew about my friends and brother. I couldn't die now! "I am Gargoylemon, one of the many guardians of this area. I know who you are, and I will be the one to destroy you." Like an idiot in a horror movie, I turned my head just to see how close Gargoylemon was to me. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Gargoylemon was right there, right behind me! I only had time to gasp before I was knocked across the ground. I was dazed. I didn't know what was happening. "Statue bomber!" Gargoylemon shouted which brought me back to reality in a hurry. Just as I was blown halfway into the air and brought back the ground with a thud. I was in a lot of pain at the moment. Gargoylemon swooped on me like a vulture before I had time to react. The next thing I knew, Gargoylemon had me by the neck. He picked me and glared into my eyes it seemed. He carried me up above the river. "You've caused so much death and destruction. I will finally be able to end the turmoil for the Digital World. You're him I know it, and your death will mark a new age of peace and harmony."  
  
Him!? Who's him? I couldn't speak. I wanted to shout for help, or beg for mercy, but I was paralyzed with fear. He was crushing my throat, and I was having difficulties breathing. I was scared, scared of dying. I wanted to breath, I wanted to live. Kiyo, Zeek, Haruko... Somebody Help me!!!  
  
I felt myself losing consciousness, and I could hear Gargoylemon say, "You will finally pay for everything you've done!" The wind was blowing violently around us and time started to slow. A gust of wind blew hard and then... I was falling.

I was falling towards the river below and before I was embraced by darkness I felt a short breeze blow around me . It whispered in my ears, questioning itself so I that I could hear "Reth...?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and I found that I was surrounded by water. I was lucky that it was only ankle deep. It appeared that I had been washed up near a rocky shore. I lifted myself up a bit, but I didn't get up entirely. I just sat up to observe my surroundings. I coughed a bit, and I ached all over. I wasn't having the best day I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath, glad to be breathing again. I couldn't sit in this water all day moping. I had to find Drekenmon, but I started to think: Why do you have to find him? I guess I answered my own question because I was able to carry myself out of the river.

Because he knows something important to you and if you ever wish to find it out, you'll have to find him.

I headed for a dirt trail that lead from the shore. Maybe it lead to someplace, hopefully a city, a village, somewhere. I had nowhere to go. I didn't even know where I was looking. I was just traveling down this dirt trail for now: cold, wet, tired, hurt, hunger, and alone. I sighed to myself. I walked and I hated it, but I knew I had to deal with it. Before long, I noticed that the trees were becoming less dense and the grass was growing thinner. My surroundings were changing to nothing but hills and an eerie quiet set about me. It was kind of creeping me out, but it was warm out so a possibility of getting dry got me excited. I just wanted to relax. It was so peaceful out here, and still being tired, I decided that some resting was in order. I took so fruit from my pocket, that had managed to be saved, and laid flat across a small hill under the shade of a slender tree. Feeling the short grass on my skin and the breeze that was blowing, I ate and relaxed. This breeze that blew now felt different than before, but I didn't know how that could be so I ignored it. While staring at the clear blue sky, I was glad to see everything was finally calm now.

Then, just as I was beginning to nod off, I heard a loud screeching sound...

It reminded me of a bird. When I looked up to the sky, I saw that it was a bird, a rather large bird. This large bird was flying overhead, and it scared the crap out of me. It was huge, but watching it seemed to calm me down. This bird was reminiscent of a Phoenix, beautiful and majestic. It was a brilliant Golden color with shades of Crimson all over, fiery magnificence. There was a problem though... Its calling was from pain. This creature was screaming in agony. Its own fire was hurting it. From where I was now standing, I could see it fly away from me, but then it turned its head. Our eyes met and something hit me hard. It screamed again, and I fell a step back. A feeling, which was very intense, had just hit me in my gut. When I caught my breath, I looked up at the Phoenix again. "What's happening?" I whispered as the feeling hit me again. This one brought me to one knee, and I began to think. "Should I follow it?" There was something about that bird. In my own head, I could hear Drekenmon telling me to trust my instincts. Next thing I knew, I was chasing after the Phoenix across the hills.

I hated running, and I was doing a lot of it. The Phoenix was fast, but still in sight. At least that was some good news, but the bad news was there we mountains coming into view. Soon I'd be doing a little climbing. The dirt trail I had traveled on earlier was about to turn into a mountain trail. I was going to have to travel it again to keep up with the Phoenix.

The trail began to slope so I started to tire as I ran up it. I stopped for a moment to watch the Phoenix's movements and saw that it was heading toward the top of the highest mountain. Great... was my sarcastic reply. So I quickly abandoned the trail and climbed up the side of the mountain. This was hard work, but not as frightning as I thought it would be. Then again, it was not a really dangerous mountain. The Phoenix overhead began to circle around the top crying in all angst. That's when I realized that this wasn't a mountain it was a volcano. I was climbing up the side of a volcano. I had to say to myself so I could believe it.

I had just finished climbing up a few sets, that is climbing and taking a break on the trail when I started on my fourth one. It was really rocky and tougher than the others. All of a sudden I heard, " Star Shower!" Part of the volcano that was to my right was blow to bits. I turn to see where the shout came from, and it was another creature. I climbed up as fast as I could, got to the trail, and started to run to the other side. I thought maybe it would be safer.

When I got a good look at the creature, I saw that this one looked like the flying horse, Pegasus. But he was nothing like Pegasus; Pegasus could never 'Star Shower'. I could only go in one direction and that was up. Pegasus was yelling something that I could barely hear, "No o e s a l wed t p ss thr gh ere. STOP!" Anyway, I was to busy trying to get away. One-handing over some protruding rock formation, the next thing I heard was "Equus Beam!" The rock formation was blown to bits, and there happened to arise a problem. After jumping that formation, I hit the ground and rolled down this curving path only to fly off the edge of a cliff. "GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!" I shouted in anger. "Umph!" I had landed on something. "Already?" I questioned myself, "I'm dead. I'm floating towards the sky I must be dead."  
  
Then I heard a woman's voice, "Are you alright?" I looked down to find the Phoenix.  
  
"Yea..." I barely whispered. I was trembling I was so scared, and the engulfing flames didn't help.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to see you found your way here. I also must apologize for Pegasusmon's behavior. He thought you were one of our enemies."  
  
I saw him watching us in the sky.  
  
"Yeah..." I squeaked. I wondered if Gargoylemon had been the same way. He must have, he thought I was 'him', but who's 'him'.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Phoenixmon. They call me the Rebirth Monster. Pegasusmon is one of the many guards of my home: The Valley of the Phoenixmon "  
  
"That's nice..." My words were shaky and my feet were quaking.  
  
"Please, Don't be frightened. I am a friend, and the flames won't hurt you. They are apart of me."  
  
I sighed in relief, but still apprehensive.  
  
"Why are you glad I found my way here?" I asked of her.  
  
"You were sent to find Drekenmon, am I correct?" she questioned me.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I am the one who will take you to where he will be resting. You followed your instincts and found me. Now, I will lead you to Drekenmon. I'm glad because time was running out, and I will be reconfiguring all the deleted Digimon's data soon. You almost didn't make it."  
  
"Oh" I really couldn't make since of all of it so I had to respond with, "What?"  
  
"My powers allow me to reborn Digimon that have fallen. So every hundred years, flames consume my body and my ashes shower across the valley. From these ashes, Digieggs emerge. Some scatter to the winds while others remain here: For All Digimon to be reborn. Then I am reborn again. This has been my duty over the ages." She explained," Now you are near my Valley, but I must take you the rest of the way. When you arrive, it will be up to you to find Drekenmon's Digiegg."  
  
"I understand." I said. My search for Drekenmon continued, but I was reluctant. After all, I had almost been killed twice.  
  
We were hovering above the volcano that wasn't a volcano at all. Inside this mountain, there was a mountain valley. There were grand trees decorated with all kinds of fruits. Three rivers were running through the bottom of the mountain to water the valley. There was even a lake with water that reflected the sun's rays. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was an astounding sight, but I didn't get to see it for long.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Not really sure I was made for all this.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
Phoenixmon dove towards the valley at an alarming rate. I held on tight not wanting to fall off. She stopped on a dime under a tree that bared no fruit. I jumped off and watched as she headed for the sky again.  
  
"This is it. I'll talk to you again later." She said. I nodded towards her.  
  
Faster, faster, and faster she flew up into they sky. She erupted in flames, and a scream of agony rang out. I didn't want to hear so I covered my ears. Then she started to disappear, while balls of Gold and Red surrounded her. Then with all her might she shouted so that the whole Digital World could hear:

"CRIMSON FLARE"

Clouds of blackness fell from the sky as I watched from where I stood. It covered everything. Leaving no trace of the scene I had seen before. I was protected by a bubble which surprised me. Then it became eerily quiet. That's when...

Pillars of light sprang from the ashes and eggs were appearing from the light. Some began to shoot out everywhere while others remained behind. After staring in amazement for awhile, I realized I had my own job to do. The bubble disappeared and I went in search of Drekenmon's Digiegg. I didn't know what to go on. All kinds of digieggs were showing up. I saw one that was green with black spots, another that was blue with brown and orange stripes, and even one with polka dots. There were so many eggs. I didn't know what I was gonna do.

So with out warning I just stopped and shouted, "DREKENMON!"

If he had helped me find Phoenixmon, he had to help me find him. Then I felt what I was waiting for. The intense feeling in my gut. I feel to my knees and looked to the sky. I realized that in this world my instincts had become a physical emotion, and it had helped me as well just as Drekenmon had said. It was strange figuring that out, but it was that had to be done I guess. I saw that some of the ashes were collecting in one spot . I jumped up and started running foward, the feeling was getting stronger. I knew I was getting closer.

A Pillar of Light sprang from the ground and it stopped me dead in my tracks. The feeling in my gut brought me to my knees once again. The Digiegg emerged, with red, white, and brown stripes, and I knew.

"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION" reached my ears, and looking up I saw lights exploding all across the sky. Phoenixmon was back again. She called out in joy then flew down and landed near me.

White, red, and brown light started to surround Drekenmon's digiegg and me. I didn't know what it meant, but the feeling I felt was gone and the egg started to hatch. A small red head appeared with black eyes and a small mouth. The thing that I noticed was the small white X under his left eye. Phoenixmon explained before I had to ask, "This is Lagomon, the Lizard monster. He is the baby form of Drekenmon. His special attack Spike Bubbles, using his long tongue to smash bubbles at its enemies."

I didn't know what it was, but I was glad I had found Drekenmon/Lagomon or whoever. He was too. He jumped at me and I fell back. I smiled. "I'm glad you found me.", he said in his little voice, licking me with his long tongue. I laughed a little and replied, "Yeah, me too..." Suddenly he began to glow. "What's happening to him!?" I shouted looking towards Phoenixmon. "He's digivolving..." she whispered very surprised.

A bright light shone again and in Lagomon's place was now a new creature. He was a bigger red head now. He still had the same facial features even the white X, but he still had some new stuff. He had small white wings on his back, and some two semi-long horns on his head. Now he had a small white tail too.

"This is Nrohmon, the Horn Monster. The In-training form of Drekenmon. His special attack Blaze Horn is sure to do some damage."

I had so many questions, and more kept coming. I was starting to forget all of them. I wasn't getting any answers. Nrohmon jumped at me again, and I caught him. I smiled, but it was an off smile. I wanted to know so much, and since Drekenmon wasn't here at the moment... Phoenixmon was my best bet.

"Phoenixmon" I breathed, but she was two steps ahead of me.

"Reth, I know what is on your mind, but Drekenmon can answer better than me. I understand you need something, so I'll tell you what I know."

I nodded holding on to Nrohmon. Who knew my day would have me wind up in a place like this? I just sat there waiting for Phoeximon to speak. I would finally get some answers. Here in the Valley of the Phoenixmon.


	4. Soul Searching

Digimon: Distorted Souls

Chapter 3: Soul Searching

I thought for a second on what I needed to know. Then a question appeared in my head, but it wasn't something I thought I 'needed' to know.

"If this is Drekenmon, why can't he speak to me like he did before? Or explain all this stuff to me himself?"

"Well," Phoenixmon began, "That is Drekenmon he's just in another form at the moment. You see, he hatched from the Digiegg as a baby Digimon which is known as the Fresh form. Somehow, he was then able to 'Digivolve' into his In-training form right before our eyes." She finished speaking with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

I tried to understand since all this was new to me, and I realized I just had to put 2 and 2 together. "Yeah, I noticed how surprised you were when he started to glow. I'm guessing that's when he 'Digivolved', Was that not suppose to happen?" I asked her.

"No, it was supposed too. I've just never seen it happen at that rate. 'Digivolving' is a process that Digimon go through to get stronger, to grow. It usually takes a lot of time, effort, and energy. So your Digimon 'Digivolving' at that speed, as soon as he hatched, is a remarkable feat."

"Really...?" I was a little bit interested.

"Yes. You see, when Digimon are destroyed their data is reconfigured so they can be born again. So it takes time for their memories to be restored and for them to be rebuilt, so to speak. Regaining memories for a Digimon also spans over its Digivolutions, meaning when it returns to the level it had previously achieved its memories will be intact." She finished with a slight sigh. It seemed like she was keeping something from me, but my mind was on other things.

So basically a Digimon is deleted and restarted like a computer. That's strange... I'm guessing that's how the term Digital World came to be. This brought me to my next question, "What exactly are these Digimon?" She answered promptly, "They're Digital Monsters." I felt stupefied," Okay, so I'm in a 'Digital World' with 'Digital Monsters'. Is this some sort of crazy dream? Or am I in a virtual reality video game?" That last question didn't even make sense. The last place that made sense was the school roof and that didn't seem like a dream. I wouldn't be able to play a V.R. game up there either; no computer was on that roof.

"I'd have to say no to both of those questions, for this is now your reality. You are as alive as you would be on Earth." I could tell she was being serious. Her voice seemed to harden over something. She slightly cringed when speaking of it. "Earth for you is no more. What Drekenmon said to you before now is all true. I want to tell you more about the situation you have been brought into, but I cannot. I only know so much. Now, it is time for you to leave this place."

My eyes shot open, "But where am I supposed go? I don't know this place." I could hear the panic in my voice. How could she just send me away like this?

"You have to go to the Enigami Dleif. Don't worry you'll be back." She looked away from me.

Why did it sound like she was unsure of that? Like this might me the last time she saw me. "You don't sound like you mean that, will I actually return? Where is this place you're trying to send me to and why do I have to go there?"

"You ask too many questions," she replied speaking more to herself than me. Apparently I had humored her, because she seemed tickled by my words. "You were brought here for a reason, your arrival long over due. You've changed over the years and the strength you once held is now gone including the strength you once held in your heart. You must prove you can still do this, and you have to do it ALONE."

I stood up from the ground, a little angry I think. My fists were clenched and my heart was racing. I stared at the ground feeling as if I understood her and at the same time not having an idea what she was talking about at all.

"Nrohmon and I will be waiting here for you." She spread her wings, "You must now...GO!" She flapped them and a fury of flames came blazing towards me, just as I looked up to see her, I was engulfed. After blinking, she was gone along with Nrohmon.

In front of me now, stood a giant silver gate built of a grand design. It was kind of creepy. There was a fog flowing across the ground. I walked up to the gate as it slowly began to open. Wouldn't you know it, something started to appear in front of my eyes. It seemed to be forming from the fog. A chill set over me; it was getting cold. Since I've been here, I've seen some pretty weird stuff, but this thing took the cake. The figure of a man came into view, but this thing was no man. It was a blue; see through thing, for lack of better words. I took a step back when it turned its head towards me. It had no eyes, which was freaking me out, just two eyeholes. One was darker than Darkness itself and the other brighter than the brightest Light. It took a step towards me, and I was about to run for it, but then it spoke. This stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Wait, don't go."

I was thinking of something, Phoenixmon sent me here. She said I was brought to this world for a reason and then sent me to this place. Maybe I was supposed to meet this guy, I didn't know for sure, but I was scared. You definitely don't see things like THAT everyday. I turned around to face him, but I dare not look him in his eyes, I stared down at the ground.

"Phoenixmon sent me here, are you a friend of hers?" I inquired.

"I know of her, but unfortunately she is no friend of mine. I have no friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." His voice was making me feel uneasy, and his answer didn't help, "Then how does she know of you? How did she know to send me to you?"

"That is because we are one in the same. We are Digimon with higher powers than those of regular Digimon, created for higher purposes. You already know of hers, bringing back Digimon from deletion. But can you guess mine?"

"You don't even look like a Digimon I've seen so far, I'm sure I couldn't guess what powers you may have. This whole place is new to me." I explained to the ghostly figure.

"Well, I assure you, I am a Digimon with special abilities, but before I get into some of the matters at hand, I should introduce myself. I am called Spiritumon, the Soul Reading Monster."

You can imagine my mouth dropped open, and I know that the words he spoke got me to avert my gaze from the ground to his face.

"The Soul Reading Monster?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I was created to read Souls." Boy, was that a mouthful. I tried to look him in his eyeholes, but he turned away from me. "Sorry you cannot see my eyes yet."

I frowned, what did he mean by yet? "Okay, but I'd like to know why you are called the Soul Reading Monster."

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked of me," It is because I am able read souls. I can tap into memories, thoughts, the _being _of a person. That's what I was created to do."

This really didn't make sense. "But for Digimon? You're a Digimon and you all are just data, right?"

"No, we are real monsters of another world and who ever said it was for Digimon. I am able to read the souls of humans, more specifically yours." He informed me quite hastily.

I didn't know what surprised me more that Spiritumon called Digimon real monsters or that he could read human souls and he was going to read mine. "So you're going to read my soul, but why?"

"Why? It's because you were brought here to help us, but you've changed. Drekenmon has watched you change. Now, we need to know if it isn't too late to bring you back into the light."

"Yeah, Phoenixmon said the same thing. I guess, I never really noticed. I mean I knew I had changed, but I never thought I had changed that much. It just happened gradually over time, little by little. Most of the people I cared about were gone, and nothing was quite the same without them. In a way, I knew that I was drifting away, but I ignored it. I dwelled on everything negative in my life instead and eventually there was only darkness." I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I didn't realize just how much my brother and friends' disappearances had affected me.

"Looks like you've already gotten a look at my eyes" He said with a smirk on his face, at least I thought it was a smirk.

"Your eyes must be the source of your power." I replied. Where'd that come from? My brain understood faster than I did.

"You would be correct. Once you get a look, you start to read parts of your own soul, but once you get a good look into them..." he paused.

"Yeah, you can continue."

"Your soul becomes an open book: The good, the bad, and the ugly. You might not like what you see or remember. You might not like the looks of your own soul." He spoke slowly and quietly bringing a chill to the air.

"Is that all?" I asked nervously," Do you think I'm ready for this 'soul reading'?"

"No, to be honest, I don't think you're ready." His answer shocked me.

"Well then, why I am doing this?" I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Because you know as well as I do that this has to happen. You have to see what I'm seeing of you now, a guy who has lost all hope. In reality, you want to see what has happened to you too."

When I thought about it, he was right. I wanted to know why the last four years of my life had become so miserable. Well, I knew that, but I didn't know why I didn't try to fight the darkness, the depression, the pain.

"I'm ready then." I replied shaking a bit.

He nodded his head, "Then look directly into my eyes."

I stared into his eye sockets and he stared back. I felt cold as ice before feeling like I was on fire. I immediately yelled in pain. I saw the darkness, the light. I could hear his voice whisper in my ears, "Second Sight!" Unbelievable pain consumed me and then there was nothing...

Blurry images started to appear before my eyes so I rubbed them to get a better look at what I was seeing, and I couldn't believe it. I was seeing me from four years ago.

"Isn't it hard to believe that laughing, smiling kid is actually you?"

I turned to my right to see Spiritumon standing next to me. I turned back to watch myself.

"Yeah, it is."

I saw one of my memories of Zeek. We were on the school soccer team together, the Grey Foxes. I was on it for fun, he was on it by force, but I won't go into that now. Let's just say Zeek had some issues at home. We were practicing for an upcoming game at the park and Zeek, being the best goalie on our team, was blocking all my shots.

"Why are you showing me this memory? All that happened was that fight."

"I chose this one because it will show you one of the traits you have lost." He explained.

"And what's that?" I retorted.

"Friendship, you lost the ability to be a good friend."

'Huh?" I searched his face for an answer.

"Just watch..." he replied. I watched for the memory to play out.

"I'm the best forward we have; I should be able to get a shot past you. This is unbelievable! What are you, the Great Wall or something?" I shouted while Zeek laughed his head off.

"Yep, that's what they call me: The Great Wall. I thought you knew."

"Don't get smart with me. You haven't even seen my new technique: The Firecracker!" I exclaimed.

"Uooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Bring it on." He always spoke low, people would always have him repeat himself, but I could always understand him. I guess I knew how to read lips better than most people.

"You asked for it."

I ran with the ball towards the goal. He would never be able to catch this. I kicked it up in the air as it flew towards the net. I jumped up, twisted sideways, and power kicked that ball. Well, he managed to catch it, but not before the ball knocked him back into the goal. He caught it after it fell into his lap.

"What was that!?" He whispered, and when I say whispered I mean he actually just mouthed the words.

"I told ya, The Firecracker."

That's when the two of us heard a familiar voice," Is that all you've got?!"

We looked in the direction of the shout. It was Shindiku Yukaedo, the captain of the Silver Fish. He brought a couple of his flunkies along with him.

"What do you want Yukaedo?"

"Nothing, I just came to see the competition in action, but there's nothing to see here. The goalie can't even catch and the forward names his kicks." He and his flunkies started laughing.

"I name them so the teams I dominate can know what they lost too." I shouted in response, even though I knew it was kind of lame, but I couldn't let him know that. I noticed I had quite a temper back then.

"Bet I could catch anything you could kick." Zeek replied.

That calmed me down; it made me smirk a bit.

"Huh Zeek, did you say something?" Yukaedo asked him, "Could you speak up so the whole group can hear?"

"I don't need to repeat myself." I was still the only one who could hear him with his barely audible tone.

"Did you forget Yukaedo, he's slow." Tanoki snickered.

"What?" This was our response. Uusaki Tanoki was one of Yukaedo's teammates, one of the team's fullbacks, a real bonehead if you ask me.

"That's what my mom said his teacher told her when they were on the phone. He's to dumb to learn to raise his voice when he talks." He added.

"What a bunch of crap!" I saw myself getting angry while Zeek was as cool as a cucumber.

"My dad said his dad's a good-for-nothing drunkard." This time it was Oni Sojui, one of their team's midfielders. "That's why his mom left them."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Zeek clenching his fist.

"Shut up! Get outta here! Beat it!" I yelled.

"What's the matter Zeek? Don't you care that we're talking about your folks." Yukaedo opened his trap.

I couldn't do anything because it wasn't really my place. If Zeek wanted to fight, I had his back he knew that. If he didn't, we would back off it was his choice. After all, they were insulting him not me, but that didn't mean I couldn't say anything.

"Don't you three have anything better to do?"

"Nope cuz we're doing something fun right now: Messing with the retard." The three of them were beside themselves, laughing it up like a bunch of idiots.

I was twitching I was restraining myself so hard. There was one thing I knew though, and that was that Zeek didn't fight. He never fought because he hated fighting. He was a pacifist, but at times like these I wished he wasn't. I thought he should stand up for himself and fight, but he would never do it. He even hated when I fought, but he knew I only fought with people who disserved it never to hurt them. I always waited for the day when he would fight back, but I realized today wasn't that day.

"If you three say one more word..." my whole body was shaking with anger.

"Let's just go Reth. They're not worth it." Zeek tried to persuade me.

Zeek picked up the ball. He was ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukaedo asked.

"Yeah, we're not done with you yet." Sojui exclaimed.

Tanoki swung his fist to hit Zeek, but I wouldn't allow that. "I'm sorry Zeek." I whispered.

It was going to be three against one, but I didn't care. No one disrespects my friends and then tries to hurt them. "Stop it, you stupid jerks! AHHH!!!"

When it finally ended, I was pretty banged up, but they were running home with their tails between their legs.

"You didn't have to do that." Zeek told me after helping to get me up from the ground.

"I know, but somebody had too."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for? I know you'd do the same thing for me." I saw a frown come across his face.

"Well, you will one day. Until then, let's go to my house to get some ice. I think I broke my kneecap."

"Is that possible?" Zeek started to smile a bit.

"I don't know I just want some ice." We laughed together as we headed for home.

"You used to fight for Zeek because you knew the secret he carried. He would get picked on all the time, but you wouldn't let people mess with him because you knew his reasons for being so passive. You were a true friend and you would do anything for your friends, even if that meant getting beat up yourself."

I had zoned out from everything he was saying because it was hitting home, it was the truth. "So when Zeek disappeared..." I breathed.

"You began to think friendship was a terrible thing that could be ripped away from you at any moment. It was something that couldn't last and wasn't worth your time. You also stopped fighting. With no 'real' reason to fight anymore, you just stopped doing it suffering as a result of that decision. The countless fights with Ketezen would be more recent examples."

It didn't surprise me at all that he knew about those fights. He probably knew more about me than I knew about myself now. Understanding what had happened to me was making so much sense. It made me wish that I had never changed in the first place.

"If there's more, can we move on?" I asked him.

"Of course"

The scene of the memory I had just witnessed disappeared from sight. What appeared next were the familiar insides of the Rimata residence. It was Kiyo's room to be exact. I wondered what this memory would represent.

"I know you remember this."

"Yeah, I do, but what does this memory have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"I guess you don't remember this." He sighed.

I thought about it for a second and realized something. I had been in this room so many times that this could be a memory about anything. I wouldn't know what was going on until it actually happened. I had to sigh in return, "Just tell me what it's about?"

"The trait this memory stands for is Love; you lost your ability to love."

What...? I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I didn't realize I had fallen to my knees. Love...I lost my ability to love? He was kidding right?

"Sh-Show me then!" I choked up. He nodded in return.

"Reth, don't hold it like that! It might roll out of you hands onto the floor." Kiyo was overdramatic about anything that had to do with animals. The little baby bird we found on our way home from school that day was no exception.

"Kiyo, I think I'd know how to handle animals. I've dealt with enough of them." I told her bluntly.

"I know, I know, but this little bird has a broken wing. I just don't want anything else to happen to it before we fix it up." She was all in a panic.

"Just calm down, this bird will be fine... Wait a minute, fix up? We!? Sorry, but I'm not a vet." I said as I laid the bird on her bed.

"You're not even gonna help me?" She asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Nope" I simply replied.

"Reth, you know you can't say no to me. It goes against your nature."

With her short, sweet smile she got me, hook, line, and sinker.

"Fine, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd come around." She told me, "I'm going to get some of my emergency animal supplies, talk to the bird while I'm gone."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" It didn't matter to her. I didn't know why I was asking her a question like this.

"Talking to the bird will calm it down, make it feel more comfortable. Just show it you care and it'll warm up to you." This was the answer I got in return, I figured as much.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." I said. "You'll see what I mean, just try it." She replied and exited the room.

I'm about to talk to a bird, I thought to myself. The bird was apparently afraid of me. When I tried to get close, it would make all kinds of noises and hop around out of reach.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm friendly and here to help you."

All his little bird sounds just got louder, this wasn't gonna work, but I wasn't gonna give up either. So I sat my hand down near the bird, but not so close that it would feel threatened. It looked at my hand and then stared up at me with its beady little eyes.

"I told you I'm friendly." The little bird started to quiet down as it became more interested in my hand. Hopping forward then hopping back, a cautious little thing. When it saw that I wasn't moving a muscle, it began to investigate further by actually jumping in my palm then back out. After a couple minutes more, pecking became its main priority. Finally, it rested in my palm and looked up at me again. I couldn't help but smile. "See? There was no reason to be afraid."

Kiyo returned to the room carrying a giant box decorated with pictures of birds.

"Is everything going okay? How's our patient?"

"Yep, in fact, you were right, it warmed up to me. "I answered in response.

"I told ya."

I nodded," I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is this a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." She said taking supplies out of the bird box. I didn't even wanna know how she knew that, "Then you think we should give it a name?" I asked in return, "I mean he will be staying with you till his wing heals."

"Um...you're right. What should we name him?"

"I don't know what do you name a bird?"

"How bout Reth Jr.?" she piped up with a giggle. I just stared at her with the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Alright Wing, because he broke his wing." She said with a smile, and I agreed even if it was kind of corny.

Kiyo knew what she was doing. If you asked me, she could be a vet right now, but she would have to get her degree to follow that dream. After five minutes she was done, fixing the bird right up and placing him in her spare cage.

"That was easy." She told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Ya know it's remarkable how much you care about creatures and people. I think you have the biggest heart." A short smile crept across her face. "I couldn't do it. You always try to be kind to others even the people who despise you and you're always smiling, so happy...Isn't it hard to be that way all the time?"

I was sitting on the bed and Kiyo came to sit beside me. She grabbed my hand and said to me, "Yeah it's hard, I won't say it isn't, but that's just how I see myself. I believe that you should love life, people, and animals, basically everything. It's too depressing to let things bring you down." I smiled at her.

"With you around, I know nothing will ever bring me down. You're like my ray of sunshine." She giggled, "Yes, I'm everybody's ray of sunshine. I'm so special." She jumped up and started twirling herself around.

"Yeah and you're modest too." She gave me an evil glare, "I was just kidding."

The two of us started laughing.

"Kiyo happened to be your first love, but as time passed you thought of her more as a sister than a girlfriend or friend. She taught you a lot, including how caring for another person was a great gift and showing other people love was showing you have a good heart. It wasn't just caring for others either; it was how she cared for everything and she passed that on to others who were willing to except it."

"And so when Kiyo left, I dug myself into a hole. I closed myself off to the people who did still loved and cared for me. I wouldn't let them love me so I wouldn't have to love them in return. I shut down and stopped caring, which I am realizing now was the wrong thing to do.", I stood myself up finally understanding some of the stuff I'd been through, "There were other people hurting too. I wasn't the only one. The families of my friends suffered too, and I didn't even take them into consideration. I was just heartless!"

I was so mad at myself. How could I let depression take me for such a ride!? For 4 years, I let it haunt me and that was something I shouldn't have done.

"It seems to me that reading your soul is accomplishing my goal." Spiritumon announced breaking the silence that had settled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hopefully, we'll see in a minute. Right now, I have to say I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses about your life. It will make what I have to say less of a shock to you."

Confused about what he may be hiding from me, I had to think what all this was leading too. He must have seen the expression on my face, don't ask me how.

"It seems you're uneasy about something." His voice hinted some concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I kinda am. How'd you know?"

"I'm reading your soul remember." I nodded in return.

"I just wonder what you are trying to accomplish. I mean, what is all this for?"

"We won't know until we watch this last memory."

"Okay. What will this memory represent?"

"This happens to be the last one we will watch. It will probably be the most important to you, even though four years have passed, because this trait and this person have always been on your mind."

When he spoke that last sentence, I knew it was concerning Haruko. I didn't know if I could handle it. I thought of him a lot that was true, even today when all this stuff started to happen, but I didn't want to face the fact that I had let him down. I knew the trait I had lost because of his disappearance, it was as plain as day.

"This memory represents-," he started and I finished, "Courage."

"Are you ready?" Haruko asked me.

This memory was little farther back in time. It was right around the time I was 9 when my brother began to teach me the martial arts, but I won't say he actually taught me. It's kind of complicated, but he helped me in the process of learning my skills while he learned his own.

When we were younger, my mother thought we should do something worth while with our time. She thought we were too rowdy and needed some discipline so our father recommended martial arts. He told her he use to practice Tai Chi to relieve stress and learn some discipline. Haruko thought it would be fun while I on the other hand thought it would be boring and painful. My mom was with me, but she quickly folded when my dad said he would attend some cooking classes with her. He persuaded her to let us do, in my opinion at the time, this violent act of learning how to hurt other people. When I told my father this, he told me I needed to toughen up. His exact words were, "You need to learn self-defense, self-respect, and most of all self-discipline so your mom will get off my back."

Next thing I knew, my brother and I were both enrolled in the High Rise Tree Heart School of Martial Arts. We attended the first day of school and were placed in our respective Karate classes. Haruko was placed in a different class than mine because of the test we took when we first arrived. We were asked to try and hit our Sensei and however we went about doing it that was how we were distributed.

Haruko was selected before me, and I was able to see him fight. He was wild and aggressive; he really seemed to enjoy it. Our Sensei said he had great strength and power in his swings. Nobody ever actually hit him, but that wasn't the point. Haruko was placed in the Kyokushin-Kai Karate style class, a power style that emphasized breaking, breathing, and multiple attacks in quick succession. I knew that style wasn't for me.

After a while, it was my turn. I was so scared when I went up to the front of the class, but my brother still cheered me on. I was shaking and then Sensei said, "Begin". We both stood there looking at each other.

I didn't know what he was doing, but I was thinking. I realized this guy wasn't going to hurt me. I just had to try and hit him. So after a minute of waiting, I jumped low to his left side and tried to hit him in the leg with my forearm. He jumped and I missed, but I spun so I could trip him with my left leg. He flipped on the other side of me so I tried to uppercut him, but he grabbed me as I jumped up. Needless to say, he tossed me onto my back. He ended with his, "Finished". I was trembling. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I was placed in the Shorin Ryu style class. He said it was known for its emphasizing light, quick, and agile techniques. I accepted it and was on my way. That was how our training began. After a couple weeks of practicing, we were told that we would start sparring, which is like practice fighting. I wasn't to keen on the idea because back then I had an issue with feeling physical pain. I loved learning in the class, but every Friday I came up with some excuse to get out of it. My brother on the other hand loved it and he did very well. His love for fighting grew and he always wanted to fight me. He said he wanted to test my skills, but I was too afraid of getting hurt. He would beat on me, telling me to fight back. Mom was usually on my side, but dad would tell her I needed to toughen up. I thought, just because I wasn't as rowdy as Haruko didn't mean I needed to toughen up. Meanwhile, Haruko continued to beat on me all the time. Then I slowly started to fight back, I mean, a person can only take so much abuse. After a while, fighting started to be a lot of fun, especially when you beat people. Of course, I could never defeat Haruko. Until one day, I almost did, which brings us to this memory.

When I was 9 years old, we decided to go all out. My fears over getting hurt were still lingering, but I really wanted to accomplish this goal and this goal was to finally defeat Haruko. I wanted to show him up, and I wouldn't give up until I did.

"Are you ready?" Haruko asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Haruko replied with a slyness in his voice, "Then show me what you got!"

I ran towards Haruko into a high jump kick, but he easily stepped to the side to evade it. As soon as I landed, I tried to side kick him in the chest. Haruko had a way of ramming people unexpectedly, and I didn't want to give him that chance. He grabbed my foot and turned so I spun and tried to kick him with my right leg this time. He let go, jumped back until I hit the ground, and then bulled me over onto my back as I tried to get up again. He wasted no time going on the offensive, playtime was over.

"Is that all you got? You'll never beat me that way." He taunted.

"Don't worry about me. I'll show you what I can do." I responded as I dodged a roundhouse kick.

I rammed him this time, and he seemed a little surprised. "I guess you're really serious about beating me."

I just looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, as your older brother, I can't allow it."

He jumped at me to his side and went for a sharp elbow blow, but I managed to block it. I pushed him back, making a fatal mistake in the process. I left my chest wide open and being all about power, he took advantage of the situation with a slew of punches to my chest and stomach. With an elbow to the gut, I fell to the ground. The front of my body was aching, but I rolled back up. He grabbed me and then hip checked me to the ground. I turned over and rushed him, taking him down by the legs. I got in two face shots and then he flipped me over him.

"Can't you understand Reth; you'll never be able to beat me." He half-shouted as he picked me up and tossed me again.

I rolled a couple seconds and then struggled to get back up yelling back, "Why is that?!"

"Because you're holding back, I can feel it. You don't want to hurt me; you don't want to fight too hard because if you do, you know I'll fight back even harder. Because the truth is,-"

"Don't even say it!" I shouted as I went into a front flip. Touching the ground, I spun to throw my leg and trip him, then before he hit the ground I got up to kick him dead in the chest.

I stood there looking down at him. He had his hand on his chest and whispered just loud enough that I could hear, "You are afraid of me."

It stunned me. I had to think a second, was I really afraid of Haruko? He took that moment and ran up to me. The First Punch, "Learn To Give It Your All!" Second Punch, "Don't Be Afraid!" Third Punch, "I'm Your Brother!" I flew to the ground.

"Believe it or not, I don't fight with you just because I want to be better at what I do. I fight with you to teach you that you have to stop being afraid. Have some Guts, some Courage! So you can stop making excuses for yourself."

"But-"barely escaped my mouth.

"But nothing, just listen to what I say alright." He offered me his hand to help me up.

I reluctantly took it.

"I'm your brother and only want you to trust me on this if nothing else..." He said these words while walking towards the house.

"Yeah?"

"Never let Fear be an excuse."

After a minute of thought, I breathed, "Okay..." and followed behind him.

"Haruko wasn't who you thought he was I have to say. He was very mysterious in some ways, and also an open book in others. Even though he didn't always show it, he did care about you. He worried you wouldn't be able take care of yourself if anything ever happened to him. He wanted you to look up to him, not fear him as you did. He showed you that having Courage was a great asset, and it helped you conquer a lot of your fears. Haruko made you strong and kept you together."

"That is why when he left I fell apart. There was nothing left for me to hold on too. I felt connected to my brother all this time. Self-consciously I have always remembered this day. Even when I got in the fight with Ketezen before I came here, I remembered Haruko and having Courage. I missed him. I missed everyone. I shouldn't have let the memories of my friends fade away. I wanted to forget them because they were gone, but that wasn't the way. My memories of them would have gotten me through the troubled times. Spiritumon I have to thank you for helping me see the past and the error of my ways.

I think it is time for some change. I won't let the loss of my brother and friends plague me any longer!"

Spiritumon nodded and a warmth passed over me. "You've realized that your way was not the right way, correct?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then you are worthy to become a Digital Destined. We now understand that you experienced a time of despair, but we know now that you can do this."

"Huh?"

"Reth, you will be the one to help set things right in our world. All you have to do is remember everything you have seen and hear here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do. You can count on me!" A shining red light burst forth from my chest.

Spiritumon nodded once again. He was fading away. "Good luck then and goodbye."

"Goodbye Spiritumon and thanks for everything."

A sphere of red light appeared from my chest and it hovered in front of me. I grasped it with my right hand.

I suddenly heard Spiritumon's voice, "A gift. Use it well. Your Digivice..."

A blast of light from my Digivice and I was once again surrounded by the scenery of the Valley.

"You made it back, wonderful." Phoenixmon cheerfully greeted me.

"Yeah, I did and I'm glad." I replied.

"That's great." She said with a smile.

Nrohmon hopped to me, "What happened to you? What did you do while you were gone?" he asked.

"Well Nrohmon, I guess you could say..." a short smile appeared across my face as I eyed my Digivice. Then looking to the sky I said, "I did a little Soul Searching."


End file.
